


Worthless Animals

by LizzaRade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, AwakenedShipping, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade





	Worthless Animals

**_Prologue_ **

::..::..::

In a dark room, with the dim light of a computer screen, you could see the satisfying grimace of a woman over twenty years. Behind her, was an adult redhead with dark brown eyes, waiting patiently for the girl to finish her homework; she heard the mocking laugh of the young woman with black hair and fair complexion.

"I thought Team Rocket had the most advanced security system in the region", she said, pointing at the computer screen, which was black. “Porygon-Z, unlock the last shield, it does not take long to complete the hack”.

The virtual Pokémon installed on its trainer's computer, observing the number of files that were on the server of the Kanto criminal team. But what they sought was beyond just building plans or information agents, what they wanted was actually that information would never come to light much that he wanted; although in reality, the hacker who responds to Reyna's name did not interest it, she only cared about the remuneration she would receive for having penetrated that computer barrier. At the very least, she was aware that a certain Æther Foundation was interested in obtaining confidential information, and was more than willing to give her humble services.

The process completed when the white bar was one hundred percent. Leaving to show images that caught the attention of her companion; it was only scientific material, showing the process of some experiment from a fossilized eyelash to create a new being, things that did not matter to her. Porygon came out of the computer, being caressed by its partner reward.

"Very well" said Reyna, stretching to recover mobility, "it seems that I found the information I was looking for”.

Then, she removed a pendrive that was in its USB port. Giving it to the anonymous woman.

“The president will be happy to see how the plan goes as planned.” She showed her a briefcase full of money, and the girl's eyes shone as if she did not see something so beautiful in years.

“It was a pleasure to do business with you,” said closing the suitcase, I would have time to count the booty later.

The dark room door closed, Reyna continued her activities of dubious ethics and Æther's member left with his hands full of information. They had heard rumors that a scientist expelled from the community was studying cloning, Team Rocket hired him giving birth to a very powerful Pokémon. Although it was not known more about him, nor about the Pokémon, now they knew that these rumors were true, and they would use their investigation to the fullest.

The president, Lusamine, owned a Mew specimen among her private collection of cryogenized Pokémon, so they had a lot of material to experience and improve what that man did twenty years ago.

And so begins the UB-ZERO project. A Pokémon capable of fighting the Ultrabeast, an experiment that was destined to surpass the original.

An experiment that went terribly wrong.


End file.
